


Wonderment

by mahiru2395, yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen, Surprise Party, Tenn&Riku's Birthday 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: Riku and IDOLiSH7 members decides to throw a surprise party for Tenn.Tenn who have no idea about the party searches for a small present to give to Riku.Would the party go well?





	Wonderment

"Phew, today's show filming was quite tough. The games that we had to play were harder compared to last time,” Yamato complained as he and the Idolish7 members walked into the dressing room assigned to them.

Everyone grabbed a bottle of green tea placed on the table and gobbled it down, quenching their thirst.

"But it was quite enjoyable! Right Yamato-san?” Riku exclaimed as he put down the half emptied tea bottle.

“Well, you’re right, but now I just want to get back to the dorm and grab a cold can of beer in the fridge.” Yamato said as he closed the bottle.

Everyone got changed and waited for Tsumugi to return to the dressing room. Everyone guessed that she was busy with greeting the staff from the show they filmed earlier and decided to wait till she arrives in the room. The night was too hot to go out so soon, anyway - now reaching over 30 degrees. Thankfully, the air conditioner in the room kept them cool.

“Ah, it’s nice and cool inside. I don’t want to leave the room.” Tamaki said as he lay back on the chair.

Sougo turned to Tamaki as he was packing up the clothes they used on the set. "Tamaki-kun, we will have to leave once manager comes! Let's pack things up before she comes so we can leave right away."

"Ah… I don't want to…oh yeah.” Tamaki’s eyes widened with sudden realization. “Rikkun's birthday is coming soon, right? What are we going to do?" Tamaki said with excitement.

"Oh yeah, it is on July 9th right?” Mitsuki answered, “Riku, what would you like to have on that day? I will prepare them for you!"

Riku smiled. "I love anything made by Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki thought for a while then asked Riku "How about getting some thing that you enjoyed during your birthday when you were younger?"

"That is a great idea, Mitsuki-san!" Sougo agreed.

The excitement on Riku's face changed, morphing into something that resembled regret. One thing for sure was that he was not his usual happy-go-lucky self. Everyone realized something was not right - they thought they might have asked something they should not have.

Iori quickly tried to comfort Riku "Nanase-san, you do not have to force yourself to tell…"

"No, it’s just that whenever I think about birthdays, it reminds me of Tenn-nii… he did so much for me every birthday, even though it was also his own," Riku said as he fidgeted with the bottle in his hands.

He continued "Because of my illness, every birthday we had were mostly tailored for me, everything from food to presents. If I was Tenn-nii I would have wanted to do and get things I wanted because it’s my birthday- the special day that comes only once a year, but I never heard him complain even once. I've always felt guilty. When I was young, I always dreamt of Tenn-nii having a grand birthday - a birthday party that really is for him"

Sougo went over to Riku and sat down next to him.

“Although I am not Kujo-san so I can't tell you much, I can tell you that he wouldn’t think like that, Riku-kun. You being by his side during his birthday would have been enough! After all, he cares for you dearly!” Sougo comforted Riku.

Riku slightly frowned. “But…”

“How about we do a joint party for you and Kujo? I can bake both of your favorite cakes and cook some food. We can even ask the other two from Trigger to help us out,” Mitsuki suggested as he smiled.

“Oh! How about a surprise party for Tenn-ssi?!” Nagi shouted.

Tamaki stopped what he was doing and shouted “Surprise party!”

“Hey… it is not your party, you know?” Yamato added on as he looked at Tamaki and Nagi who seemed to be the most excited in the room.

“Seems like it has been decided! Yamato-san, could you text Yaotome and inform them about this?" Mitsuki asked.

Yamato shrugged as he took his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah, just give me a second."

Iori turned to Riku to say something but stopped when he realized something.

Riku's eyes had slightly turned red, clearly getting emotional over the idea.

* * *

Tenn had his phone in his hand, thumbing through pages after pages of shopping sites. His brows are furrowed, turning his delicate face serious. He made a frustrated sound before putting back his phone into his pocket.

“Why the long face, Tenn?” asked Ryuu, taking a seat across Tenn on the sofa.

“If you are a certain red-headed center from IDOLiSH7, what would you have liked to receive for your birthday?” Tenn wondered out loud.

Ryuu blinked, before realization dawned on him. “Ah, that’s right. Riku-kun’s birthday is coming, isn’t it? And that would also mean yours is as well.” He beamed. “Are you looking for suggestions on what to give him?”

“If you have any, feel free to tell me. I’m out of ideas.”

“If you’re talking about Nanase,” Gaku cut in, walking into the living room with three mugs carefully balanced on a tray, “I’m pretty sure he’ll like anything you give him. I bet if you only send him a text message, he’ll be over the moon.”

Ryuu laughed, accepting the offered mug of coffee from Gaku. “Gaku’s right.”

Tenn made a face. “Only an oaf like you would think a text message would be sufficient as a birthday present,” he said, his tone snide.

“It’s an exaggeration, you damn brat,” Gaku bit back. He sat down beside Tenn, and was about to say more, when he felt something vibrate in his pants pocket. Raising an eyebrow, he fished out his phone. There was a rabbit chat icon across the screen, the display picture of the sender being a pair of glasses.

_Yaotome, we have a plan that involves your center. Are you in?_

  
_What are you talking about lol_

_Riku wants to throw a surprise birthday party for Kujo._   
_It’s a joint one for him too but he wants to surprise his brother._

_How cute. Sounds just like Nanase._   
_Okay. If you have a solid plan, I’m in._

_Tell Tsunashi-san about it too._   
_I don’t need to tell you not to tell Kujo, right? Lol_

_Of course not lol_

“Are you texting IDOLiSH7’s manager again, Gaku?” Tenn asked nonchalantly from beside him. “You’ll break many hearts, you know.”

“Huh? No, I wasn’t. What makes you think that?”

“You have that stupid smile on your face,” Tenn pointed out.

“You little -,”

“Now, now,” Ryuu hurriedly said, putting up his hands, “If it wasn’t Tsumugi-chan, who was it, Gaku?”

There was a beat.

“No one,” Gaku answered.

There was another beat.

“No one,” Tenn repeated flatly. Gaku didn’t need to ask to know that Tenn didn’t believe him.

“It was a notification from Rabbitter!” Gaku quickly said, “Someone I followed posted something funny and I commented. Anyway, Ryuu, didn’t you say you were going to show me that thing you bought the other day?” he added, turning to Ryuu.

Ryuu blinked owlishly. “I did?”

“Yeah, Ryuu. That thing.” Gaku stared at Ryuu, hoping that he understands his unspoken message, but Ryuu only managed to look even more confused. Beside him, Tenn sighed.

“If you want me to leave the room, you can just tell me. I can learn to take a hint,” he said, sounding exasperated. He rose from the sofa, still holding his mug of tea. “I need to get ready for the next schedule, anyway. Whatever private discussion you want to have with Ryuu, I won’t pry.”

Gaku winced. “Tenn, don’t make it sound like I’m kicking you out.”

Tenn made a face. “If it’s none of my business, I’ll respect that. I’ll be in my room if you need anything. Thank you for the tea.”

As soon as Tenn was out of sight, Ryuu turned to Gaku curiously. “What was that about, Gaku? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Better than most people, I guess. What is it?”

Gaku craned his neck and after making sure that their center was not within hearing vicinity, he motioned Ryuu to come closer. Once he did, Gaku took out his phone and showed Ryuu the chat log.

“Let’s surprise our cute little center.”

* * *

“Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san! Over here!” Riku excitedly waved them over. He had a beanie on his head and a mask covering half of his face, but from the volume of his face, Gaku wondered how he was not discovered by fans yet.

“Nanase-san, you’re being too loud,” Iori’s familiar voice followed soon after as he scolded his bandmate, “Do you want the whole restaurant to hear us?”

“Ah mou, Iori. No one’s gonna. Relax.”

“As cheerful as always, huh, Nanase?” Gaku asked with a smile as he and Ryuu walked over to the booth where the pair was seated. Upon approaching, they saw the rest of IDOLiSH7 - Sougo and Tamaki sharing the booth with Riku and Iori, while Yamato, Mitsuki and Nagi shared an adjacent one. Tamaki already had his mouth stuffed with fries as he gave a friendly wave to the pair.

“Gakkun, Ryuu-aniki,” he drawled out, mouthing around the fries.

“Tamaki-kun, at least finish eating before talking,” Sougo grimaced.

“You two made it,” said Yamato.

“We’re happen to be free today,” Ryuu explained, “Only Tenn has a schedule until this evening, so Yamato-kun’s timing is really good.”

Ryuu and Gaku joined Yamato, Mitsuki and Nagi in their booth. Yamato moved to take out something from his duffle bag. It was a stack of papers, held together with a Kokona paper clip. Gaku didn’t need to know whose work was that, judging from the proud smile Nagi had on his handsome face.

As if on cue, Riku, Iori, Tamaki and Sougo leaned in to peer into their booth.

“So,” said Yamato, pausing dramatically, “Here is the plan. We call it: Operation Angel.”

* * *

“It’s a lame name,” Tamaki said a little while later.

Riku disagreed, as expected. Gaku half-agreed. Also, as expected.

* * *

"Tamaki-kun! You are buying too much of the King Pudding decorations!" Sougo exclaimed as Tamaki dropped ten king pudding wall decors into the cart.

"But, King Pudding is cute and it will definitely suit for the party!"

Sougo let out a breathe.

"Tamaki-kun, have a look at our cart. Everything here is King Pudding related decorations. I understand your love towards it, but let's choose other decorations that would fit the party more."

"But-"

"Tamaki-kun? What have I said?"

Tamaki pouted as he took most of the decoration from the cart and placed it on its designated shelves. As he put away each one, he spots a wall decor with the pattern of red and pink stars. He quickly grabbed it and showed it to Sougo.

"Hey Sou-chan! Look what I found! Stars that represents Rikkun and TennTenn!"

"That is a nice one, Tamaki-kun!" Sougo praised Tamaki.

"Hehe see! I found something good?”

Sougo smiled fondly. “Mmph, you did.”

* * *

Gaku and Yamato stared at the scene unfolding in front of them with a bemused expression. Yamato had a crate of beer cans in his hands, while Gaku carefully balanced a few cartons of juice and a couple of bottles of soda.

Ryuu had plastics of groceries - raw ingredients and some snacks - in his hands, which he held up in an attempt to cover his face. There were countless of women surrounding him, hearts in their eyes.

“You’re Trigger’s Ryuunosuke-kun, aren’t you?” asked one of them, “I love your Thunder Dry CM!”

“Did you just finish grocery shopping? That looks like a lot of food,” observed another, “Are you cooking for someone?”

“Cook for me! We can do other things in the kitchen too” a blonde woman teased, pressing herself against Ryuu.

“L-ladies, I appreciate the offer but I have to go,” said Ryuu, trying to keep his expression controlled.

“Aw!”

Gaku and Yamato glanced at each other. With a sigh, they nodded.

“Oi, Ryuu!” Gaku called out, “What are you doing over there? We’re about to leave.”

“Yeah, Tsunashi-san,” Yamato piped in, “Don’t tell me you’re planning to steal our groceries.”

“Ah, those are my friends.” Ryuu carefully extracted himself from the gaggle of women, shooting them an apologetic look when they whined. “Sorry, I gotta go now. Thank you for supporting Trigger!”

“You saved me,” Ryuu said a while later after the three of them were safely back in Gaku’s car.

“We were this close to grabbing the groceries and leave you behind, to be honest,” Yamato said dryly.

“Yamato-kun, you can’t mean that!” Ryuu cried.

* * *

"We will be heading out now!" Riku shouted from the front door as he was putting on his sports shoes.

Iori checked with Riku thoroughly before they leave just in case Riku forgot to bring something with him.

"Nanase-san, where did you put your mask? You need it when we go out, otherwise the fans will notice us!"

"Oh wait! I had it here somewhere… I think I left it in my room!"

"Ha.. you are such a careless person…"

As Riku was struggling to take off his shoes, Mitsuki went over to them and handed the mask to Riku.

"Here you go! Be careful on your way and I hope you guys are able to find a nice present!" Mitsuki said as he was smiling.

"Thank you, Mitsuki!"

"Thank you, Nii-san."

Then both of them left, leaving Mitsuki and Nagi behind.

Mitsuki went over to Nagi's room to drag him out. They needed to get the cake decoration done within the time that Riku was out. Mitsuki wanted to surprise Riku with a nicely decorated cake and he could not think of one easily.

Mitsuki started banging Nagi's closed room door. "NAGI, GET OUT THE ROOM AND HELP ME OUT!"

Then, the door opened. Nagi peaked out of the small gap.

"Oh… Mitsuki, it is only nine in the morning…"

"That is not the issue here. Riku is out, so this is our only time to think of the cake's design. Hurry up!"

Nagi grabbed something from his desk and came out, half asleep. Then he placed it on the dining table.

Mitsuki caught sight of it. "What is this, Nagi?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, these are the designs I've been thinking about the whole night!"

Mitsuki opened and flipped through the folder. Every sketch were all nice, but the design that caught his eye the most was the one with a double sharp and alto, the signs that were probably meant to represent the twins.

"Nagi, did you stay up all night to prepare this?"

"Yes! It is Riku and Tenn's birthday! I took all my effort to make it!"

"You did a great job!” Mitsuki praised. Nagi beamed. “Now, let me think of a way to make this…"

* * *

"So, Nanase-san, what do you have in mind as for the present?" Iori asked in a soft voice. The pair were currently in a train on the way to their destination.

For a few days, Riku have been thinking of what present would make Tenn happy. Riku have never given a present all this time so it was hard to decide on one.

Riku turned to Iori. "I was thinking of in ear monitors. I heard from Yaotome-san last time that Tenn-nii's pair broke accidentally after the staff from the music programme stepped on it by accident."

"Nanase-san, can you afford it?" Iori asked worriedly.

Riku managed to look indignant. “Of course I do! I have been saving up the past few months!”

His outburst made the people sitting nearby them in the train give them a cold stare. Riku bowed his head, sputtering an apology.

  
After awhile, they arrived at Shinjuku electronic mall. It was overwhelming with a lot of different kind of electronic appliances around. Both of them searched for the earphones carefully.

Riku grabbed the black earphone that looked fancy and was nicely placed on the stand. Next to the stand, there was a small board with the words "on the spot customization available" written on it. 

“Hey Iori! What do you think about this one? I think it fits the Trigger image well, and also they can customize it for us!”

Iori came over to Riku and inspected the earphones.

“I think it is good for its price.”

Riku smiled and called the staff nearby.

“Could I get a pair of this and get it customized?”

“Yes, sure, could you give us the design you are willing to put on the plate?"

He quickly sketched out the design and handed it to the staff.

“Here!”

“Thank you! Please wait for about two hours. We will contact once it is ready.”

“Thank you!”

As Riku watch the staff walk away, he prayed that his choice of gift would make Tenn happy. He really hoped that Tenn would like the present.  


* * *

July 9th.

It was finally the long waited day. The twins' birthday.

Mitsuki woke up earlier than usual to work on the cake. The chocolate piece that was going on the cake was hard to make compared to what he thought so he had a sleepless night, shaping the chocolate to the shape that Nagi showed.

Mitsuki was not the only one preparing the for the party from the early morning. Yamato and Nagi were at the kitchen too, frying up some finger foods, whereas at the living room, Iori and Sogo were busy putting up the decors on the walls.

Riku walked out of his room, only to find everyone busy from preparing the party. He hurried towards the living room, willing to give a hand.

“Mitsuki-san, do you need some help?”

“It is fine, Riku! Just go back to your room and enjoy yourself until we are done with the preparation. After all, it is your birthday, too.”

“Nanase-san, Nii-san is right. Also you will mess things up if you help us out,” Iori pointed out to Riku.

“You...!"

Right before Riku and Iori could begin their argument, Sogo stepped in.

“Riku-kun, it is fine! How about you go to Tamaki-kun, nd make cards with him? I remember him telling me that he is thinking of making a card for Tenn and you!”

“Alright!”

* * *

It was finally Tenn and Riku’s birthday. Aside from knowing glances at each other, Gaku and Ryuu acted nothing out of the ordinary, and if Tenn noticed anything amiss, he never commented on it.

They had just finished filming their slot for a music program, and Gaku thanked his lucky stars that there were no delays and complications with filming, which meant that their schedule ended on time. As soon as after the director yelled cut, and they were done with all the formalities, Gaku and Ryuu rounded Tenn off to the dressing room.

“Why are you two in such a hurry?” Tenn protested, as both of his arms were held by his bandmates. His feet were practically dragged across the floor as he was pulled towards the dressing room. “We don’t have anything after this, do we?”

“We have to go somewhere before we head home,” said Ryuu.

“Where?”

Gaku smiled. “That’s for you to find out later.”

After changing back to their casual wear, the three of them went to the parking lot. However, instead of their van, Tenn found himself being directed towards Gaku’s car. He looked at his bandmates questioningly as he stood in front of it.

“Anesagi-san had something to attend,” was all Ryuu said before the three piled into the car before pulling out of the building.

“You two aren’t kidnapping me, are you?” Tenn asked dryly, “Despite what you may think, I’m not worth much.”

  
From the driver’s seat, Gaku rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic, Tenn.”

“You’ll just have to trust us,” Ryuu added gently, “You do, right?”

Tenn blinked. He looked away, a faint flush on his cheeks. “You don’t even have to ask that,” he mumbled.

“Heh, what a brat,” Gaku replied fondly.

Tenn sat quietly in the backseat, allowing his thoughts to drift as he stared out of the window. The night sky was illuminated by the colorful city lights, giving the impression of a rainbow of stars.

On his lap, there was his duffle bag. Subconsciously, his hand patted the front, where a small object was kept in one of the bag’s pockets. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

He hoped Riku liked what he got him.

Tenn didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he felt Ryuu gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Ryuu and Gaku peering at him - Ryuu’s gaze fond, Gaku’s expression mischievous.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Gaku called out, “We’re here.”

Tenn rubbed his eyes blearily, gathered his things and walked out of the car. He furrowed his brows in confusion once he realized where they were. He looked around just to make sure.

“What are we doing in front of IDOLiSH7’s dorm?” he questioned.

His two friends merely smiled and led him to the front door. To Tenn’s even further confusion, Gaku took out a key from his back pocket and unlocked the front door, without waiting for any of the IDOLiSH7’s members to open it for them.

Without a word, he was led inside. He slipped off his shoes at the genkan in a daze, his head still full of questions. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Gaku, Ryuu, what is the meaning of -,”

There was a sound of firecrackers. Something popped loudly, quickly followed by streamers and confetti and streamers flying into the air, startling Tenn. With wide eyes, he turned. Standing in front of him, were IDOLiSH7. His twin brother stood at the center. There was a party hat on his head.

“Happy Birthday, Tenn-nii!” he exclaimed happily.

* * *

Ah, that’s right. Today’s his birthday, too.

* * *

“Tenn-nii!” Riku called Tenn.

The party was in full swing, with everyone having fun.

“Seems like everyone is busy enjoying themselves," Tenn said as Riku stood next to him.

“We never had a party with so many people around us. It was always just Tenn-nii, mom, dad and me. It is really fun having so many people around!” Riku said, smiling.

Tenn smiled back at Riku, relieved after getting to know that Riku was enjoying the moment. Tenn reached out in his bag and grasped a small object.

“Riku, could you reach out your hand?” Tenn asked.

Riku extended his right hand and Tenn placed the object on his palm.

“Happy birthday Riku, here is my present. This year I am glad that I am able to go give it to you by person.” Tenn gently said as he smiled at Riku.

Riku was on the verge of shedding tears, but he stopped himself from doing so. He then showed him the small box, nicely wrapped with a pink ribbon.

“Happy birthday Tenn-nii! I don’t know if you would like it! I am glad that I am able to give you a present this year!”

The presents that they exchanged meant so much to them. The moment was something that they wanted to cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKU & TENN!  
> 09/07 is the twins birthday and I could not stop myself from writing a fanfic for them!  
> For this birthday piece, I had Mel write with me in which I am honored to write together.
> 
> The twins have always cheered me through out the hard times ever since I go to enter the fandom and they deserve all the love.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this piece!  
> Once again happy birthday Nanase Twins! 
> 
> 08/07/2019


End file.
